Parasol Caravan
Parasol Caravan are a band originating from Linz, Austria. Their sound is based in stoner rock but also draws heavy influence from fuzz rock and space rock as well, with many of their songs themed around space and various mental states. The band cites several bands as their influences such as Tool, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Monster Magnet, Colour Haze, Black Sabbath, Brain Police, Graveyard, Clutch, Greenleaf, Dozer, Wolfmother and Leaf Hound among others. Since their formation the band has released one studio album in 2015 with a follow-up set to release in the fall of 2019. Among a studio album and several independently released albums the band has toured all over Europe, performing with a whole host of major acts in the stoner rock scene. History Parasol Caravan was founded in 2009 by Bertram Kolar, Richard Reikersdorfer, Alexander Kriechbaum and Manuel Wöss. Initially the band played a gig as a quintet on 6 February 2010 at Kuba in Linz though the band would cite their first official gig on 11 July at Salzhof in Freistadt, Austria. The band would self-release a demo on 1 August the next year and not long after, original drummer Manuel Wöss would leave the band. Vincent Böhm, who has played in a previous band with Kolar and Kriechbaum, joined the band as their new drummer with his debut live performance with Parasol Caravan being on 27 November 2010 at Ann and Pat in Linz. The band would follow with more frequent shows the next year including their first performances outside of Austria. Parasol Caravan started working on a split EP with the fellow stoner/doom band Cachimbo De Paz (Now known as Lucifer Baby as of 2014.) and released Use the Fuzz on 16 February 2012, with cover art by Johan Jacob (Glowsun). The release was followed by their first European Tour through Austria, Germany, Belgium and Czech Republic. Parasol Caravan's part of the split EP received good reviews in international stoner rock blogs such as Heavy Planet and stonerobixxx. That October the band would embark on another tour through Germany, Belgium and Switzerland with the Croatian heavy rock band Cojones. They also played a support show for Kadavar to close out In 2013 the band played a lot of shows in Austria and was invited to several festivals including Metal Days Festival, Sottise, Stick & Stone, On The Rocks and Stoner Open Air. Notably the band also toured Slovenia and Croatia, supporting Greenleaf and Grandloom on three dates of their tour in Austria and Slovenia. Between shows Parasol Caravan was working on their debut album so they released a 7" vinyl entitled New Stone/Supernova on 18 October 2013 which was followed by a release show in their hometown Linz with Truckfighters and a appearance at Keep it Low Festival in Munich with Colour Haze, Ufomammut and many more. 2014 Parasol Caravan won the Austrian Newcomeraward and performed several shows in Austria and Germany, notably a mini-tour with Icelandic stoner rockers Brain Police. At the end of the year they entered the studio to record their first full length album, but ultimately were not satisfied with the songs. In February they signed a contract with the progressive rock label Panta R&E after the Night of Fuzz at the Posthof in their native Linz. A few months later they started to work with producer Georg Gabler on their debut album and rearranged most of the songs for the record. Parasol Caravan toured Germany in September in order to promote their new record together with their friends Sahara Surfers, who was promoting their third album in High Lands. "Para Solem" was released on October 30th 2015 and was well received by audience and press alike, with several performances throughout Europe in support through the end of 2015 going into 2016. Notably a performance at ORF Radiokulturhaus in January 2016 would later see release as a live LP later that year. Parasol Caravan would perform all over Austria and Germany, along with three shows in England in their debut appearances in that country. The band would appear at Fuzz Fest in 2016 and 2017 as work would eventually begin on a second album. In 2018 amid a host of shows and festival appearances the band would announce two singles as a teaser towards the second album: Blackstar on 14 May 2018 and Nemesis on 2 November 2018. On 5 June 2019 Parasol Caravan would announce their string of shows for the rest of 2019 along with an announcement that their second album was set for release in the fall of that year.Parasol Caravan On 22 August the band's second studio album Nemesis would be confirmed for a 20 October release via toechtersoehne.Parasol Caravan Facebook Discography Studio Albums *'Para Solem' (2015, Panta R & E) *'Nemesis' (2019, toechtersoehne) Other Releases *'Parasol Caravan' (EP) (2010, Self-Released) *'Use The Fuzz' (Split with Cachimbo De Paz) (2012, Self-Released) *'New Stone / Supernova' (Single) (2013, Self-Released) *'Live At ORF Radiokulturhaus' (Live Album) (2016, Panta R & E) *'Blackstar' (Digital Single) (2018, Self-Released) *'Nemesis' (Digital Single) (2018, Self-Released) Members Current Members *'Alexander Kriechbaum' - Vocals, Bass (2009 - Present) *'Bertram Kolar' - Guitar (2009 - Present) *'Richard Reikersdorfer' - Guitar (2009 - Present) *'Vincent Böhm' - Drums (2010 - Present) Past Members *'Manuel Wöss' - Drums (2009 - 2010) *'Max' - Performer (First Show; 2009) List of Known Tours NOTE: All tours and live performances can be sourced from the band's official page. *'Use The Fuzz Tour' (With Cachimbo De Paz) (2012) *'October 2012 European Tour' (With Cojones) (2012) *'2013 European Tour' (With Greenleaf, Grandloom on three dates) (2013) *'2014 European Mini-Tour' (With Brain Police) (2014) *'Sahara Surfers & Parasol Caravan Tour' (With Sahara Surfers) (2015) *'Para Solem UK Tour' (2016) *'Para Solem German Tour' (2016) *'2019 European Tour' (2019) External Links *Parasol Caravan Bandcamp *Parasol Caravan Facebook *Gig History References Category:Band Category:Linz Category:Austria Category:Stoner Rock Category:Parasol Caravan